


Ecstasy of Ser Noudenet

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 810的假车





	Ecstasy of Ser Noudenet

**Author's Note:**

> 810的假车

虔诚的圣职者正在神龛前跪地冥想。大理石雕刻的哈罗妮像俯瞰着她的信徒，慈爱的目光如温柔的手掌，安抚地落在被圣职衣裹覆的单薄肩头。

“神啊，请赐予我指引。”

努德内低声祈祷。话语在他的心里回荡，并未变作声音，奇迹却因此降临。

他听见圣堂的穹顶传来羽翼拍打的声音，好似有群白鸽自玫瑰花窗前飞过。金色的光如瀑布忽然洒下，他仰起脸，白色的羽毛如雪花飘落，每一片都熠熠生辉。

视野中由高及低逐渐将他笼罩的，是洁白宽阔的翅膀投下的阴影，由远及近愈发可辨清的，是白金色的短发下英俊而熟悉的脸庞。

神的使者在凡人面前显现时，通常会幻化成亲密之人的样貌。这是博学的圣职者早从典籍中知晓的事，所以即使看起来别无二致，他也不会将那自光中降临的，错认为某位率真的战士。

努德内将手按在胸前，谦卑地垂首，“请让我知晓哈罗妮的意志。”

有翼者微笑着不答，缓缓地在降至努德内可以更轻松与他对视的高度，背后的翅膀有节奏地扇动着，洁白而赤裸的双脚微垂，并未触及尘世的地面。

神使的手里握着支闪耀的黄金箭，三角形的尖端锋利如刺穿黑暗的日芒。

他自光中伸出右手，托起努德内的脸，拇指轻柔地沿着泪痕般的伤逡巡，逐渐移动到年轻而丰润的唇边，稍作停留后，伸进那温热湿润的蜜泉，搅动出愈发灼热的呼吸。

恪守着终身誓的圣职者从未感受过这样的刺探，努德内不禁发出含混的呜咽。

若是换做别人，这无疑是极大的逾越。可赐予他这种新奇体验的是来自冰天的使者，遵从他的作为是虔信者应守的恭顺。所以努德内没有抗拒，而是小心地握住脸侧的手腕，以便更妥善地迎接那根不断深入的手指。

努德内曾为繁星的璀璨倾倒，可他如今却觉得，在神使周身如骄阳般丰盛的光明面前，就连最亮的星辰也会黯然失色，羞愧地将借来的光辉散去。

圣职者凝望着神使目光迥然的眼睛，倾尽所有的智慧去揣摩那根手指的意图，像朝圣者亲吻大理石像的脚背那样，以柔软的触动表达着无言的敬意，只不过他用的是比唇珠更深埋的舌尖。

兴许是被努德内毫无保留的侍奉打动，神使抽回手指时着满意的笑容，金色的光如蜂蜜般在他浅褐色的眼中流淌，细碎的波光流散如水滴汇入光明无垠的海洋。

试炼还在继续。神使将那支黄金箭伸到努德内的面前，轻挑圣职者额前的发梢，几根棕色的细丝随即飘落。那支箭正如它看上去的那样锋利无比。

努德内做好用自己的鲜血献祭这根圣物的觉悟，没有任何犹豫地就将那锋锐含进口中。出乎意料地，他没有感觉到被刺破的疼痛，只有坚冰般的寒凉沿着他的舌面蔓延到全身。

圣职者打了个寒颤，差点让那根硬物滑出。为了避免再次失误，他用手指握紧修长精致的箭杆，深深地朝着喉咙抵入，直到不能再前进为止。

这就像是暖阳温暖冻僵的鸟雀，是春天对冰封的大地所做的功德。

努德内如此理解着试炼的含义，卖力地用灵活的舌头去包裹那冰冷的箭矢，试图用身体里的热量去驱散凝结在金属尖端的寒意。他的手指也没有安于清闲，而是握着那支箭外面的杆来回抚弄，传递着透过皮肤发散出来的热量。

这样效率会高很多，他想。智慧素来是这位圣职者的优势。

或许是由于女神庇佑的原因，那支箭的锋利并没有刺伤努德内的内壁，可金属的硬度却并未有丝毫削减。黄金固然是质地相较柔软的种类，可相比脆弱的血肉也要坚硬得多。

来回反复地舔弄几轮后，那支箭的表面终于显出些许温润的迹象，同时有甜腻的锈味越来越浓重地弥漫在唇舌间。自喉咙深处传来的钝痛与努德内的声带牵扯，就连气流受阻而生的叹息都开始助纣为虐，将这场漫长的考验变得越来越艰难。

随着时间的流逝，努德内疲惫的唇舌与破损的内壁已然感觉不到疼痛，在认真的侍奉中他进入浑然忘我的状态。这是被诸多圣职者前辈描述过的最神圣也最不可求的秘仪，是在沉重肉身的苦痛中诞生的灵魂欢愉。

热量源源不断地沿着金属传递。到最后，就连神使手里的箭羽都变得温暖：这无疑是份极为完美的答卷。他沉默着未做赞许，将黄金箭缓缓地自努德内的口腔抽离。箭尖被取出时带出一道殷红的血流，并随着几声咳嗽扩散成更触目惊心的绯色。

努德内轻笑着抬手将血迹擦干，神情淡然得仿佛那抹红只是晚宴上葡萄酒的颜色。箭矢的冷硬仍有余感留存，可他的翠澈的眼眸却仿佛在说：我已准备好接受更多的试炼。

神使用那支箭割开努德内的外袍。心领神会的圣职者则将其余的部分褪尽。经过祝圣的布料沿着从未被描摹过的轮廓滑落到地面，坦荡如初生的裸露躯体倒映在管风琴成排的银色圆柱，好似将他灵魂的纯净成倍地投射出来。

圣职者必须保持仪态的庄肃，但在神明和她的使者面前坦露躯体，却并不是应该感到羞耻的事情。在神明超然的视野里任何遮蔽都形同无存，赤裸不过是生命诞生时的本来样子。

所以努德内并不怀疑，也不迷茫。就连仅有的因那张脸而生的羞赧也在被察觉后果断抛弃，幽潭般深邃的眼睛里闪烁的只剩坚定不移的神情。

神使用手里的箭尖指着努德内。霎时有金色的细辉如曼妙的环带飘溢而出，在圣职者周围编织成透明的光茧，带着他缓缓地离开地面，升到两者视线平行的地方。

摆脱重力所累的身体变得非凡轻盈，不借助器械就漂浮的感觉是如此的珍贵奇妙。萦绕周身的魔力奔流让努德内觉得自己仿佛正漂浮在以太的海洋，来自宇宙洪荒的无限能量充盈着四肢百骸，让尚未死去的他提前体验到与万物同归的祥和。

置身在这盛大丰美的宴席中，努德内甘之如饴地想，就算接下来的试炼是要他抛弃生命，他也会毫不迟疑地欣然接受。他已从神明这里领略鲜少有人得见的盛景，为此付出最终极的代价也是并不可惜的报偿。

神使将努德内拉近面前，再次以单手捧起那张被伤痕割裂的脸端详抚摸。然后他轻柔地抬起圣职者纤弱的腿，安放在自己的身侧，让圣职者赤裸的身躯与自己紧密贴合。

瞬息即逝的惊诧后，努德内扶着神使的肩，将另一条腿也抬到相同的位置。悬浮状态让他的腿变得没什么重量，很轻松地盘上神使肌肉匀称的结实腰身。

这姿势再明显不过的意味让努德内忍不住别开脸，不去看那因过于近似而很难不产生联想的面孔。

然而这是极为不敬的。所以他很快又望回那双明亮的眼睛，并在那淡薄的柔光中看到自己朦胧的脸庞。

或许哈罗妮正透过这双明眸注视自己。

努德内以那双瞳仁为镜，深刻地审视着倒映其中的灵魂。但身体被贯穿的骤然剧痛很快将他的思考击碎。

那支箭以极其微妙的入射点刺进他的血肉，烧灼般的痛苦瞬间充斥他的周身，仿佛有摧枯拉朽的熔岩顺着神经传递，在细胞间蔓延，在肌骨中燎原，就连他仅剩的清明也被裹挟，只在脑海中留下混沌无光的雾霭。

努德内本能地抱紧面前神使的脖颈。他紧咬着牙将强忍着的痛苦压抑成低哀的呻吟，自半开的唇里断断续续地溢出。

这听起来十分不体面，努德内暗自检讨着，尽力不发出难堪的声音。可纵使他能在持续的绵密痛觉中保持良好的缄默，猝不及防的进袭却总令他难以自禁。

神使反复地将那支箭刺进又抽离圣职者的身体，如此反复地在那具属于凡人的身体里挖掘感官的体验。

努德内觉得自己的内里有炽热的火焰在燃烧，五脏六腑都像是要化作灰，身体与灵魂支离破碎，好似高温中炸裂的彩窗。然而就在痛苦即将超过受限度的时候，他感到有微妙的喜悦在焦土中悄然滋生，沿着被痛苦开拓出来的道路，巡礼般地抚慰着他的灵与肉。

这是圣职者从未有过也不该去想的欢愉，是他在哈罗妮塑像前立誓弃绝的俗欲，可如今他却在神灵派来的使者掌中，以不会破坏身体洁净的方式，真实地体验到了尘世的奥秘。

无尽的痛苦与极致的欢乐如两道洪流在他的身体里交汇，撞击着灵魂发出震颤的轰鸣，好像薄冰在春日里裂响，又好像成熟的果实落入秋天的湖面，好似夏季的雷雨震震，又仿佛寒冬里的雪崩，时间与空间超越概念上的意义，在他的脑海里折叠成正在进行时。

“啊——！”他终于忍不住叫了出来，没有在痛苦面前妥协的意志，却被欢愉与快感击穿最后的防线。

努德内伏在神使的肩头不停颤抖，发出越来越沉重的喘息与呻吟。

如今他终于想通，这是凡人自然的身理反应，是由生物属性决定的本能。在神明面前暴露生而为人的弱点，并不是罪过的事情，至高者本就知晓一切。

随着思维的豁然开朗，他的身体变得更加甘愿，甚至是渴望着箭矢的进出。埋藏在深处的花核呼唤着盛放，他开始主动地用那处迎接硬物的撞击。而神使察觉到他的追寻，体贴地朝着靶心刺去，将紧实而饱满的喜悦赐予虔诚的信徒。

苦痛与狂喜的泪水与身体里的热泉同时爆发，灵魂被抛至天堂与繁星共舞，又穿过光与风，雨和雪，重新坠临尘间。

臂膀抱紧后又霎时松开，努德内自神使的怀抱中摔落至冰冷坚硬的地面，失去知觉的他安静而无声地斜躺着。

作为圣职者，他通过了神明的试炼，作为学者，他经历了可记述流传的体验。他的身体与灵魂早已精疲力竭，知觉与神智也双双抵达极限。

神使收起那支被体温炙烤得灼热的黄金箭，挥挥手让衣物完好无损地回到努德内身上，代替淡去的光温暖疲惫不堪的身体。然后他挥动起羽翼，随着逐渐收敛的光芒朝着天上飞去，渐行渐远，消失在金色的尘埃白色的羽毛里。

次日清晨努德内醒来，发现自己置身于陌生的房间，躺在有些凌乱的柔软被褥里。

晨光熹微中是盖里克趴在床边的睡颜。

 


End file.
